


feathers in our bed (dreaming in our bed)

by whenwarwins



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bring On The Sister, F/M, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Mid Series Fic, Non - Linear, On the Run, Secrets, Shower Sex, Wing Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwarwins/pseuds/whenwarwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''She's not sure what to make of him, all dark hair and silver tongue. Not literally, but he skitters around questions about his family like he was born to do it. He can talk his way out of anything, and it seems like he can talk his way into anything, as well.''</p><p>Or, the one where Monday's Noon is sent over to Earth for a visit to Arthur's family, but things get complicated. Like it always does. (spoilers for Sir Thursday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	feathers in our bed (dreaming in our bed)

**Author's Note:**

> If the thought of reading how Monday's Noon (formerly Monday's Dusk) and Michaeli Penhaligon team up together and more or less take on the The Piper makes you upset, stop reading here.
> 
> (dying sea gull noises in the distance)
> 
> Still here? Good. This is post Sir Thursday, and is based on my crack shipping tendencies, and the fact I am a massive fan of both Monday's Noon and Michaeli. Really, I part of me read books two to seven for them. Also, I view Noon as the guy who reads the dictionary at night, just saying. Anyway, this only has spoilers for up to Sir Thursday (book four).

**Title:**   _feathers in our bed (dreaming in our bed)_

 **Words:** ?

 **Summary:**  Or, the one where Monday's Noon is sent over to Earth for a visit to Arthur's family, but things get complicated. Like it always does. (spoilers for Sir Thursday)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Continuity** **:** Set during Sir Thursday, and is right after when Suzy meets Michaeli. I've messed with unmentioned/assumed timelines - slightly - so the a major player in the latter half of _Sir Thursday_ left their army and visited Earth just prior to the events in the House.

 **Other:** Title is from  _Sacrilege_ by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Seeing as Garth Nix is Australian, I've decided to keep my head cannon and make Australia Arthur's country of origin.

* * *

**i.**

Michaeli really wasn't a happy bunny. She had returned from talking the paramedics down, to find the mystery girl gone; it was a hard time deciding if this was a blessing or a curse. She let her knees buckle onto Arthur's unmade bed, trying to stop the tears from coming. It was a losing battle, but there was a lot less than she expected there to be. She slid a hand over his doona when she was finished crying, the thought of Arthur's elephant entering her head; he had lost it when they were on a family picnic, from what Michaeli can remember.

Suddenly, she was suck of crying and then she was pushing her hair back and heading down to the kitchen, assuming it would be empty. Michali was right, at first, but she didn't count on turning around and seeing a man there as she turned around. She dropped her - just made - mug of tea, watching as he seemed even more shocked than she was.

''I -'' he broke off, almost like he wasn't used to talking, ''I should not be here.''

''No, stay. You're the second one here today.'' Michaeli was pretty sure she should shut up now, but she kept talking. ''You only made me drop a mug.'' She forced her lips together and knelt to pick up the shards; she jumped when he crouched beside her and ended up nearly losing her pinkie.

''Careful.'' The mystery man scowls at her before Michaeli can get a word in, which she finds mean, because - hello, he broke into her house and now he's holding her wrist and was looking at the blood on her fingers in a way that was _really_  creeping her out and sending shivers across the skin of her back in the same moment.

**ii.**

''Do you all have wings?'' The question came out before she could stop it. After the whole entrance debacle, mystery man had made Michaeli sit still while he wrapped her hand in gauze, then they had gotten the rest of the mess cleaned away. The pair were now sitting at the table, Michaeli with a carving knife she had not so subtly grabbed; he hadn't made a move to hurt her yet, but with - or without - the shit storm outside, she wasn't into opening her doors to a (possible) psychopath who might be planning how to best hide her body.

''In a fashion.'' He replied looking at her over the top of his cooling mug. He hadn't made a move to touch it, even if it was only green tea. ''Some superior ones have ones that are a part of them, for lack of a better term, and there are a variety of fake options.''

''Nice to know.'' He only sighs, pushing his mug aside. Mystery man put his hands flat on the table, palms down. Michaeli assumed it was supposed to be a gesture of how he wouldn't hurt her, but it wasn't very comforting. She couldn't help but do the same, setting her empty mug aside.

''Not many mortals know about this,'' he begun, talking quickly but smoothly. ''I have heard the House described as the epicentre of the universe, and I cannot disagree with that. The Architect created the House, and the realms inside. These realms are the Lower House, the Far Reaches, the Border Sea, the Great Maze, the Middle House, the Upper House and the Incomparable Gardens. She also created the Secondary Realms; your world, Earth is contained within the infinite boundaries of the Secondary Realms.''

''She? I like that.'' Michaeli admitted with a small smile. ''What do I have to do with this? Who are you?''

''You have taken this well,'' he said with a small smile. Michaeli thought his tongue looked normal, but for a brief moment it was silver. ''I am Monday's Noon, formerly Monday's Dusk. Each day has a House representative, and they each have a Dawn, Noon and Dusk.'' He explained quickly. ''And as for what it has to do with you, I would say it has more to do with your youngest brother than anything to do with you.''

**iii.**

She sat again, feeling the pull of tea - damp tights over her shins. Noon had dragged her to the edge of Arthur's school grounds, and she had no idea why. Either he was a smooth talker or very good at acting harmless, like the snake in the Garden. She looked up as she saw him returning, standing against the sun, and for a moment she can see the wings he mentioned.

''There's nothing here.'' Noon answered her unasked question, falling into step as they leave. It's a wonder they haven't seen anyone yet. ''Everything is as it should be.''

''Shouldn't that be a good thing? You know, no more of the Morrow Days are trying to kill us.'' Noon smiles, but stays quiet until they reach the edge of the schools property and are walking down the footpath, staying close to fences they can duck behind. Sirens had quieted, and now the air was thick, pressing against them.

''It is Friday afternoon. While each Morrow Day has their Dawn, Noon and Dusk, they can only be in the Secondary Realms for their appointed time, on their day.'' Noon doesn't look at Michaeli, doesn't need to see her face as she accepts the new information. ''And yet it is Friday, past noon no less.''

* * *

 


End file.
